popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuto
- Usa= - LT= }} |caption = I do not play the piano anymore (LT) You like the piano too, don't you think? (Usa) |birthplace = Asahina-cho, Japan |birthdate = September 18th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Dark Blue |hcolor = Dark Gray |hobby = ...nothing in particular |relative = Schall (ghost) |like = An empty music room |dislike = Piano |appearance1 = pop'n music ラピストリア |appearance2 = pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = 零と弌の鍵の唄 君の音とAuftakt |designer = ちっひ}} Takuto is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. He wields a blue, diamond-shaped lapis. Personality うっとおしい残響に狂いだす世界。 あの音は消えた、もうピアノは弾かないんだ… The depressing reverberation that makes this world go mad. That sound has disappeared, I do not play the piano anymore... Takuto is a quiet and unsociable boy. A melancholic memory caused him to quit being a pianist until he encountered Schall, a piano ghost that only he can see, who encouraged him to find the sound that he last heard. But in Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume, his younger self is more upbeat and cheery than his present self. Appearance 零と弌の鍵の唄 Takuto is a boy with short, dark gray hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a school uniform that includes a dark, pale blue vest, a platinum-colored neck tie and a polo shirt. He also wears a pair of light blue pants, dark gray shoes and a brown watch worn on his left wrist. In his FEVER! and FEVER! Win animation, his appearance drastically changed; Takuto has a tattered, open shirt with a large white tie, light gray eyes and white hair with light gray highlights, while becoming very long and messy. Takuto's 2P has light brown hair and brown eyes. His vest becomes pink, while his pants and tie are brown. His shoes are now black. His FEVER! and FEVER! Win animation has his hair highlighted in blond with white, and the scleroses of his eyes are black. 君の音とAuftakt In his Usaneko appearance at his younger self, Takuto wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with blue lines, gray shorts with straps like a combination of overalls, a pair of pale red shoes, and knee length socks with grayish blue highlights. Takuto's 2P gives him the same colors from Lapistoria, only this time his shirt and socks are grey with baby pink lining, while his shorts are light and his shoes become dark brown. Cameos Schall appears alongside Takuto in some animations, but he only appeared on her Miss, FEVER!, Win and Lose animations in Pop'n Music éclale. On his change card from the Pop'n Music éclale vol.3 Card collection, Takuto wears a dark blue tuxedo with light blue sections on his bowtie and a shirt with black collar accents. Character Comments Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume: ねえキミもピアノ、すきなの？ ぼくがたくさんひいてあげるね Hey, do you like the piano too? I'll play it for you a lot. NET Self Trivia *Takuto shares a blue-diamond lapis with Roku, Yuzuru, and Wolfgang. *Takuto's birthdate is identical to Nicolas'. *Takuto received his own emote in the official Pop'n Music Twitter page, ﾘN´Ծ_Ծ´). *As of his younger appearance in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, he is the first character so far to have his font maintain the colors from his debut, but altered into lowercase letters. Gallery Animations ghfeijfsjherg.gif|Neutral (君の音とAuftakt) goodahfwqef.gif|Good dgriujhtek.gif|Great missyrijwegsjisfdgsrsdg.gif|Miss fygegsges.gif|FEVER! wingdhgres.gif|Win losenhrweafds.gif|Lose dsanfd,sed.gif|Dance/Ojama hghgmnmjhfr.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Cha_main_takuto_01.png|Takuto's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Takuto_2P.png|Takuto's 2P palette cha_main_takuto_usa.png|Takuto's appereance in Pop'n Music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |link=Takuto Profile Takuto_Expressions.png|Takuto's various expressions Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Characters Category:Males